


I Might Be Past My Prime, but I'm Feeling Oh So Good

by goodpersonwithafetishforevilpeople



Series: Dennigail [5]
Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Characters Writing Fanfiction, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dad Dennis Reynolds, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, Flirting, Friends With Benefits, Humiliation, Jealousy, Kissing, Making Out, Masturbation, Multi, Naked Cuddling, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Platonic Life Partners, Polyandry, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rough Oral Sex, Safer Sex, Seduction, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 08:19:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19291870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodpersonwithafetishforevilpeople/pseuds/goodpersonwithafetishforevilpeople
Summary: "Her friends are standing right in front of meWorld wide from the Cimarron to TurkeyOpen up, say it: Everybody loves meAnd you don't have to make a sound'Cause they got what you need, what you needGot love for the people that all warned youGod love all your sentimental virtueEight balls with the takers that'll make you"- OneRepublic, "Everybody Loves Me"





	I Might Be Past My Prime, but I'm Feeling Oh So Good

Dennis: What are you doing tonight?

Abigail discreetly slips her phone back onto her lap beneath the desk after tapping the screen to read the text after she felt it vibrate. She smiles to herself as she takes notes on the three rhetorical appeals: appeal to logos, to pathos, and to ethos. She waits until the end of the lecture to text Dennis back as she walks to the library to study for about two hours before her next class: I was gonna clean my apartment 😉

Dennis texts back within two minutes: Why didn't you clean it already? You had three whole days! 

Abigail giggles as she answers: I needed a few days to regain my energy 😜 You can be so mean, Daddy 😨

Dennis: Fuck, baby... I need to see you tonight. When can you be done cleaning?

Abby: I only have one more class, which finishes at 5:20. I can try to be done by 7?

Dennis: Don't rush. I'll give you 'til 8. Then I'm gonna have my way with you.

Abigail snickers as she retorts: Yeah? You think I'm just yours to claim as you please?

Dennis: Or not 💁

Abigail laughs as she asks: There's no male shrugging emoji?

Dennis: Not on my phone, unfortunately. Anyway, I'll see you at your apartment at 8?

Abby: Ok. Maybe we could go out or something first, though?

Dennis: I'll probably have already eaten dinner.

Abby: Maybe we could grab drinks or something? Maybe at the bar where you work.

Dennis: I'm not working tonight. The bouncer's not going to let you in.

Abby: What about the student lounge at my school, then? They serve drinks, but they only card if you order. It's frosh-friendly. There's pool and pinball here, too 😀

Dennis: That could be fun. Would they let me in or is it only for students, though?

Abby: No, it's open to anyone. And it's open 'til midnight.

Dennis: Alright. I'll pick you up at 8 from your apartment, then.

Abby: Ok 😘

Dennis smiles as he sets his phone down on the nightstand beside him. He folds his hands under his head just as Mandy emerges from the bathroom and returns to their room in her bathrobe, her wet hair piled up in a towel. "I'm going out with Abby tonight," Dennis informs.

"Aw, that's nice," Mandy says with a genuine smile as she dries off. She opens her closet and browses until she finds a pale, floral dress.

"Yeah, I'm excited."

"I'll bet," Mandy says wryly as she puts on the dress after hanging the towel and the bathrobe on the same hook that hangs off the top of the door.

Dennis snickers. "Not just for that. We're going to some all-ages bar at her school first."

"Oh?"

"Yeah."

"And... you're excited about that?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"... No reason."

"Is it 'cause I'm old?" Dennis asks teasingly.

Mandy laughs. "Well, you're not old, but you did seem kind of self-conscious about the age difference the first time she came here. You might meet some of her friends."

"She already told me they won't care."

"Alright. Well, I'm sure it'll be fun."

"Yeah, we might play a game of pool or something."

"Oh, that'll be fun, I'm sure. I'm gonna go get started on dinner. What time are you leaving tonight?"

"I'm picking her up at eight."

"Okay. Remember you have to pick Brian up from school soon."

"I know."

Mandy heads downstairs to begin preparing dinner. "See ya," she says to Dennis as he heads out the door a few minutes later to pick up Brian.

Dennis waves as he steps out onto the porch, shutting and locking the door after him. About an hour and a half after Dennis and Brian arrive home, dinner is ready. The three enjoy their meal as Brian excitedly informs his parents of the Special Me project he's been assigned for next week. Neither Dennis nor Mandy mention Dennis's date, since they know Brian will want to see Abby, but he'll already be in bed. After dinner, Dennis washes the dishes and cleans the kitchen while Mandy gives Brian a shower. Dennis decides to take a shower after Brian's finished while Mandy puts him to bed with a story. Dennis finishes drying off in his and Mandy's room, smiling as he listens to Mandy's soothing reading voice through the wall. Brian must have requested another story. Dennis opens his armoir and decides on a navy blue button-down and a pair of dark, form-fitting jeans. He musses his hair and checks himself out in the full-length mirror hanging on the wall facing the foot of the bed. Hot damn, if he may say so himself. He smirks as he turns to rummage through the drawer of his nightstand for a bottle of lube small enough to fit in the front pocket of his jeans. He slips the thin, cylindrical bottle into his jeans pocket and picks his wallet up from the glossy, wooden surface of the nightstand to tuck it into his other pocket. He hears Mandy and Brian exchange "Good night"s, followed by Brian's door clicking softly shut.

"Oh, you look nice," Mandy says when she enters her room.

Dennis smiles. "Thanks. I think I'm gonna head out now. I might be about ten or fifteen minutes early, but I don't think she'll mind."

"Have fun," Mandy says with a smile and a wave as Dennis exits their bedroom, returning her expression and gesture before heading out the front door.

Dennis gets in his and Mandy's car and arrives at Abigail's apartment eleven minutes before eight. He pulls his phone out from where it's wedged into the same pocket as his wallet to text: I'm here.

Abby: Come on up. I'm almost done cleaning. I've unlocked it.

Dennis gets out of his car, slipping his keys into the pocket with the lube, as he ascends the concrete stairs to Abigail's apartment. He opens the door that he remembers entering the first time he came here and catches sight of Abigail spraying air freshener all around the room. "Hey, baby," he greets with a smile.

"Hey, Dennis," Abigail greets, smiling broadly. She sets the air freshener down on the coffee table. "What do you think?" she asks, holding her arms out to proudly display the room.

"Well, the stench from before is gone, so that's a huge win. I see you got rid of the laundry and leftover dishes, as well. Looks like you washed the floor and the coffee table. Oh, wow, looks like you even dusted the bookshelves. I'm impressed, baby."

Abigail walks over to Dennis and looks up at him coyly as she wraps her arms around his waist. "Do I get a reward, Daddy?"

Dennis places his hands against the small of Abigail's back and pulls her flush against him. "You feel that, baby?" he murmurs, grinding gently against her thigh. "That's all for you. I want to try something a bit different tonight. I think you'll like it."

Abigail bites her lip and wiggles her hips slightly. "Wait right there on the couch while I get changed," she instructs with a grin before excitedly skipping off into her room.

Dennis chuckles softly as he sits down. The only item aside from the air freshener that remains on the otherwise pristine coffee table is a white plastic binder with a label on the spine that reads, "Abigail B. Eng 109." Right. She had an assignment due today. Dennis looks up when he hears the clack of heels against the floor as Abigail returns to the living room in a black, layered polyester skirt that reaches the middle of her slender thighs and a black tube top with hot pink trim, the fabric layered in almost the same style as the skirt. He whistles lowly. "Wow. Your roommate finally drag you to the mall?" he teases.

Abigail giggles as she sits down next to Dennis on the couch. "No, everything I'm wearing is actually a hand-me-down from my aunt. Even the shoes."

"Well, you look hot as hell, baby. How'd your assignment go today, by the way?" he asks, tapping the binder.

"Oh, it was a really cool assignment, actually. We had to write a short story inspired by our favourite book, movie, or TV show."

"Oh, that does sound cool. What did you do yours on?"

"Do you know the show Supernatural?"

"I've heard of it, but I've never seen it."

"Well, I wrote a little story about Dean and Claire. It's a bit of a controversial pairing, but I kinda dig it."

"Why's it controversial?"

"Well, she's seventeen and he's in his late forties. Obviously, they'd never be a couple in the show."

"Oh. That's almost like us."

Abigail blushes slightly. "Yeah."

"Is Claire a hot English major, too?" Dennis teases.

Abigail giggles. "Well, I think she'd be in high school still."

"Ah, I see. I'd love to read it once you get it back, if you're willing to share it with me."

Abigail's blush deepens as she bites her lip nervously.

"What is it?" Dennis asks, curious.

"Um... It's a bit, um, explicit."

"I'm fine with that. Hell, I'd think you'd be more hesitant to share something like that with your prof than with your boyfriend."

"Well... It's also a bit, um... It might seem a bit familiar."

"Oh?"

"It's the story of her first time. I might have borrowed heavily from my own experience."

Dennis's eyebrows shoot up in surprise. "Oh. I see. Well, then, I understand if you're not comfortable sharing it. But if you are, I'd still love to read it. Hey, maybe we could exchange erotic memoirs."

"You've written an erotic memoir?" Abigail asks, genuinely surprised.

"Yeah, like, well over a decade ago." Dennis chuckles. "I actually tried to get it made into a movie. My sister and I managed to hire Richard Grieco for it, but we never finished the project."

"Who's Richard Grieco?"

"Oh, geez. You're so young."

Abigail laughs. "Well, we're not getting any younger, so... shall we get going?"

"Oh! Yes, of course." Dennis and Abigail get up and walk out into his car. "You'll have to direct me," he says as he turns the key in the ignition.

Abigail directs Dennis to the parking lot of the building containing the student lounge. She walks slightly ahead of him to lead him to double glass doors with "The Lounge" scrawled across them in large gold lettering. She pushes open the door, leading Dennis into the sleekly furnished, dimly lit room. The pot lights in the tiled ceiling are multicoloured, casting blurry pink, blue, and green spotlights onto the laminate floor. "Oh! Hey, guys!" Abby excitedly greets a small group of her friends gathered at the bar.

Two young men and three young women swivel around on their bar stools. "Hey, Abby!" several of them greet with smiles and waves.

Abigail sits down on one of the two available bar stools, next to one of the men, and pats the stool next to her at the end of the bar, smiling at Dennis. "This is my boyfriend, Dennis," she introduces as Dennis sits down and waves to the students. "Dennis, this is Braden, Devon, Alyssa, Ally, and Kimi."

"Nice to meet you guys," Dennis says with a polite nod.

"Can you get us something to drink?" Devon asks.

Dennis laughs. "I don't know... I don't want to get in trouble. I'd probably sneak you whatever you wanted if you came to my bar some time, though," he says with a wink.

"I don't think it's illegal to share a drink with a person under twenty-one," Devon imparts. "In fact, I think it's just illegal to serve them. So, I appreciate the offer, but I think you've kind of got it backwards there."

"Huh. Alright, well, maybe in a little bit, then. You a law student?"

Devon laughs. "No. I'm actually considering it, though. I haven't declared a major yet."

"What about the rest of you?" Dennis asks.

"English," the women say in unison.

Abigail giggles as she explains, "Yeah, the four of us have a lot of classes together."

"What about you?" Dennis asks the man on the other side of Abigail. Like Abby, the man looks about two or three years younger than he must actually be.

"I'm a psych major with a minor in philosophy," Braden answers.

"Oh, I did the opposite. My sister's got three quarters of a major in psych, if that counts for anything," Dennis adds with a slight smirk. "Do you want any food?" Dennis asks Abigail when the bartender sets a large platter of nachos down in front of the three women sitting at the other end of the bar, followed by a basket of chicken wings before Devon.

"No, I ate already."

Dennis nods. "So did I. Want to play a game of pool?" he asks, turning towards the empty pool table.

"Well, I like pool, but I kind of suck at it."

"Why don't I take you both on?" Dennis asks Braden, noting that he's the only other person without food.

"Sure," Braden agrees, getting up from the bar to fish the pool balls out of the pockets and arrange them in the triangle. "Wanna break, Abby?" he asks as she joins him at the pool table.

"Sure," she says, taking one of three cues from Dennis as he returns to the table from the wall lined with cues and small cubes of blue chalk, two of which he sets onto the edge of the pool table. She hits the white ball into the multicoloured mass and manages immediately to sink the purple ball in the top left corner.

Dennis snickers. "So much for sucking," he says with a grin.

Abigail simpers coyly as she lines up her next shot. She almost manages to sink the green ball, but it stops just short of the pocket.

Dennis chalks his cue before lining up his shot. He sinks one striped ball, then another, but misses on the third shot.

Braden decides to go for an ambitious ricochet shot, but misses. He appears to have had the angle right, but there wasn't enough power in the shot.

Dennis manages to sink another two balls before it's Abby's turn again. He notices Braden blatantly checking out her ass as she bends over. He can't blame him - It's a damn nice ass.

"Wow, you're really strong, Abby," Braden says, caressing her bicep when she makes the shot for which he had gone. Braden smooths his hand down her bare upper arm as she looks at him and giggles.

Okay, so, they're obviously flirting. Whatever. They may be adults, but they're also still kind of teenagers. Dennis smiles at them as he lines up his next shot.

Braden's phone vibrates in his pocket as Dennis sinks another striped ball. He groans loudly and rolls his eyes when he reads the text without answering it, immediately returning his phone to his jeans pocket.

"What is it?" Abby asks him as Dennis takes another shot.

"It's Justin," Braden answers as Dennis misses, slightly distracted by their conversation.

"Who's Justin?" he asks Braden.

"My ex-boyfriend," he explains with a roll of his eyes.

"Oh," Dennis says, his eyebrows rising in surprise. "I didn't realize you're gay."

"Oh, I'm not."

Dennis looks at him quizzically.

"I'm bi," Braden explains.

"Ah. That makes sense."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you've clearly got a thing for my girlfriend," Dennis says with a completely straight, and in fact somewhat stony, face.

"Oh!" Braden says, his eyes wide. "No! N-No, Sir, I -"

Dennis interrupts Braden's stammering with a laugh. "It's fine. In fact, we're polyandrous."

"You're what?" Braden asks, his brow furrowed. "Polyamorous?"

"Close. PolyANDrous. It means she can sleep with other guys."

"Oh," Braden says, equal parts surprised and relieved. "What about you? You sleep with other chicks?"

"Nah, I can barely keep up with Abby," Dennis says as he winks at her.

Abigail blushes slightly as Braden and Dennis trade sides of the table so that Braden can get a better shot. Unfortunately, he still misses.

Dennis sinks the ball closest to him. He misses the next shot, but he's still well in the lead. He discreetly slips his hand under the back of Abigail's skirt as Braden scrutinizes the angle of his shot. "This is gonna be my prize," he mutters just loud enough for her to hear as he slips his hand inside her panties and presses his finger against her puckered hole.

Abigail bites her lip as she turns around to look at Dennis, who grins as he teases her asshole a bit before finally withdrawing his hand to take his next shot. She's already beginning to get wet.

Dennis ends up winning the game, but only by one ball. He grins at Abigail as he asks, "You ready to go home, baby?"

"Sure," she says with a slight giggle. "Braden, do you wanna come, too?"

"Sure," he agrees.

"Oh," Dennis says. "Um, I thought we were gonna, uh..."

"Oh, we are," Abby assures as she leads the men out of The Lounge.

"You guys aren't gonna say "bye" to your friends?" Dennis asks as he follows Abby to his car and remotely unlocks it to let Abby into the passenger seat and Braden into the back.

"Nah, they seemed pretty wrapped up in their conversation," Abby says as Dennis gets in and starts the car.

"People normally don't say "bye" unless they have a reason to let people know they're leaving, or unless everyone's leaving for different places at the same time," Braden explains as Dennis backs out and begins to drive to Abby's apartment.

"Hm. Bit different from my generation, but alright." Dennis wonders to himself how long Braden plans on staying, mildly annoyed that Abby invited him.

Abby leads the men inside, taking a seat between them on the living room couch. She runs her hand along Braden's thigh as she bites her lip and smiles at him.

Braden runs his hand along Abby's bare thigh and under the hem of her skirt as he leans in and caresses the back of her head with his other hand. He leans in further and presses his lips to hers as they both close their eyes.

Dennis feels himself begin to harden when Abby moans as Braden deepens the kiss, but he's not really sure what to do. He clears his throat loudly. They only break the kiss when he asks, "Um, do you guys want me to leave, or...?"

"No," Abby says, turning to smile at Dennis. She runs her hand up Braden's thigh again as she asks him, "Braden, do you like Dennis?"

"He's hot," Braden says, smiling at Dennis. "A DILF."

Dennis laughs. "I'm guessing that's basically a male MILF?"

"Yeah," Braden grins.

"Do you guys wanna go to my room?" Abby asks, already getting up from the couch.

The guys follow Abby to her room, Dennis shutting and locking the door behind them. Her room is small, but tidy: There's a fully stocked bookshelf, a desk with a small stack of binders beside a small, black lamp beneath the window, and a small, white plastic hamper of dirty laundry beside a tall chest of drawers that almost matches the bookshelf in height. In the middle of her room is a double bed with two pillows at the headboard and lilac sheets, a deeper purple duvet on top. The overhead light directly above the bed is weak enough that there's some ambience.

Abby bites her lip as she smiles up at Dennis and undoes his belt, letting it fall to the floor as she undoes his fly. She lowers herself to her knees as she drags his pants and underwear down to reveal his erection.

Braden moans at the sight. "Oh, shit... Abby, you take all that?" he asks in awe.

Abby turns around to grin at him. "Yeah. I, um... I think we're gonna go for hole number three tonight," she informs, blushing slightly.

"Damn. That's ambitious. Can I have a little taste?" he asks, palming himself.

"Oh," Dennis says. "Uh... Don't get me wrong, Braden, you're really cute, but I'm really only interested in Abby."

Braden walks over to Dennis and drops to his knees as Abby gets up to sit on the foot of the bed. "Please, Daddy?" he asks, gazing up at Dennis with wide, innocent eyes that match his boyish features extremely well.

Dennis is surprised when he feels himself harden fully. "You okay with this, Abby?" he asks, just to be sure.

Abigail wiggles and bites her lip as she nods.

Dennis fists his hand in Braden's short hair and shoves his face onto his cock. He loosens his grip a bit when Braden begins to suck, moaning around the cock that's filling his mouth and pushing against his throat. "Ohhh fuck, baby," Dennis praises as he smooths his fingers through Braden's hair. He's at least as good at it as Abby... possibly even a bit better. Dennis supposes that makes sense; he mentioned he had an ex-boyfriend.

Abigail feels a twinge of jealousy at Dennis's utterance of the endearment that she'd sort of assumed was reserved for her. She can't help but find the sight incredibly arousing, though. She slides her panties down her legs and undoes the straps on her shoes before slipping two fingers into her very wet pussy. She moans as she fingers herself and watches her boyfriend toss his head back in bliss. "Fuck his mouth, Daddy," she encourages breathily.

"Shit," Dennis breathes as he glances down at Braden, who looks up at Dennis and nods his consent. Dennis roughly grabs a handful of Braden's hair and forces his entire length down the young man's throat, causing him to gag loudly. "You like this?" Dennis asks harshly as he fucks Braden's face with brutal force and speed. "You gonna - Fuck - You gonna swallow for me? Bet you're into that, huh? Abby doesn't really like it, but you're just a slutty little twink, aren't you? You gonna be a good boy and let Daddy come down your throat? Get ready, baby." Dennis holds Braden still, pressing his face into his lower abdomen as he listens to him gag and sputter through his release.

Braden swallows everything he's forced to, his glossy eyes red and watering on reflex by the time he looks up at Dennis and lets his softening cock slip from his mouth. "Um, thank you," he says with a slight blush.

Dennis grins down at Braden. "My pleasure. You know, that's the first time I've had sex with a guy when I wasn't blackout drunk. I'm kinda surprised at how much I enjoyed it," Dennis says as he undresses fully. "Looks like Abby did, too," Dennis observes wryly, watching her finger herself vigorously, her eyes squeezed shut.

"Oh!" she gasps as Braden turns around to watch, as well. "Ohhhh fuuuuuuuuck! Nnnnnnnnn!" she whines loudly in ecstasy as she comes, shaking and shuddering through her orgasm until she collapses onto her back, panting as she stares hazily up at the ceiling.

Braden eagerly sheds his clothes until he's as naked as Dennis, his own erection now on display. "God, Abby, that was so hot," he says as he climbs onto the bed to sit next to her. He lifts her skirt up and carefully separates her labia with his thumb and forefinger. "Holy shit," he breathes. "You're so wet. Can I fuck you, or is it too sensitive?"

Abigail smiles as she sits up to toss her shirt and skirt onto the floor. "I don't mind. I, um... I think Dennis wants to fuck me, too, though."

Dennis retrieves the bottle of lube from his jeans pocket, grinning as he stands back up to display it. "How about this: Braden, you lie down while Abby rides you, and Abby, I'll kneel behind you to fuck your ass." Goddamn, this chick is doing wonders for Dennis's refractory period. Or rather, lack thereof.

Abby is equal parts nervous and excited at the idea of being double-penetrated; she nods as Braden lies down. She reaches over into her nightstand for a condom, which she tears open and rolls down over Braden's cock before she sinks down onto it. She gasps when he's sheathed fully inside her. She feels the bed dip with Dennis's weight, then feels a wet finger wriggle into her asshole, followed by a second, and then eventually a third. She takes a deep breath to try to relax when she feels the head of Dennis's slick cock press against her. She lets out a startled squeak when he enters her, but is surprised and relieved at the lack of pain. She leans forward to grip Braden's shoulders as she feels Dennis begin to slide his cock back and forth. She gasps loudly when Braden begins to thrust his hips up as Dennis increases his pace, both of them fucking her rather fast, but smoothly.

Braden grins up at the sight of Abby's tits bouncing near his face. He cranes his neck up to suck on one as he begins to work up a sweat.

Abby moans as Braden sucks on her tit, flicking his tongue back and forth over her nipple. She's surprised at how much she's enjoying the feeling of Dennis's cock in her ass. It only takes a few more minutes before her second orgasm washes over her. She cries out as her thighs quiver, her body constricting like a vice around both cocks, which pound her viciously, both men desperately chasing their release until she hears them moan loudly in unison as Braden fills the condom and Dennis fills her ass. She sits back onto Braden's thighs when she feels Dennis slip out of her. Braden slips out of her, as well. She takes the condom off of his softening cock, then ties it in a knot to toss it into the small, metal trashcan beside the laundry hamper. She sighs in contentment, smiling as she collapses onto her back next to Braden, who shuffles over toward the edge of the bed to give Dennis room to lie down on Abby's other side. "That was awesome, guys."

"I'll say," Dennis and Braden both agree.

Abigail giggles. "When's your next night off?" she asks Dennis, turning to face him.

"Not 'til next Friday, unfortunately. I'm free during the days, though. Wanna do something this weekend?"

"Sure," Abby says, smiling broadly. She turns to face Braden. "Are you free this weekend?"

"I think so."

"Uh... So, is this, like... a thing?" Dennis asks, gesturing amongst the three of them.

"Oh! No," Abby hastily assures. "Um, no offense, Braden, but I kind of only want to have one boyfriend. I do really like you, but it's just that I'm really busy with school -"

Braden interrupts Abby with a laugh. "It's fine, Abby. I get it. I had a lot of fun tonight. It'd be awesome to hang out with you guys again. I don't just mean in this kind of context, either, although I definitely wouldn't mind doing this again."

Abby grins. "Cool. I'll text you guys and we can work something out for this weekend. Um, would one of you mind turning off the light?"

"I've got it," Dennis says as he gets up to switch off the light. He digs his phone out of his jeans pocket and sets an alarm so that he'll be home in time to drive Brian to school tomorrow. He sets his phone on the nightstand and switches off the screen as he climbs under the duvet. He smiles to himself when Abby and Braden arrange themselves under the covers, as well. Dennis rolls onto his side to spoon Abby, who's already on her side spooning Braden. He smirks as he discreetly slides the first two fingers of his free hand through the come collected in Abby's ass. He grins when she whimpers and wiggles her ass against his hand. He teases her like this until he falls asleep, his fingers still between her pert ass cheeks. He's so looking forward to the weekend.

**Author's Note:**

> Context/ references:  
> https://youtu.be/IoKZqDj8qh0
> 
> https://youtu.be/96XFpXFHe3Y
> 
> https://youtu.be/ZWPd80ydC3c


End file.
